


To build a home for you.

by softheo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheo/pseuds/softheo
Summary: Ten steps which built Theo and Liam's relationship.





	1. Saving my ass tonight was a good start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue.

“Are you going to send me back to hell?” Theo asked, keeping his heartbeat steadied.

He really didn’t want Liam to know how scared he was. Because Theo liked people thinking that he was fearless and that he had total control. And it used to be like this. But being in hell changed everything. His sister ripping his heart out over and over again made something inside of him broke. He started to feel guilt, in the pit of his stomach, making it hard to breath. He started to understand what he did to his sister.

_His sister._

He wished he could go back to the time and fix everything but he knew he could not. So he let all these nauseating feelings invading him, to the point where he didn’t even try to hide from Tara anymore. He simply let her took what belonged to her. And Theo really thought that being trapped forever in the worst scenario he could imagine was his punishment for all the shit he had done.

But then he was back again. He had seen the red of the blood for months. But the first thing he saw when he came back was _blue_. His eyes were so blue that Theo thought he could get lost in them. And so he started to feel new things. He felt sorry for everything he had done to Liam. He felt sorry for betraying him, for manipulating him, for killing his alpha, for hurting him. And yet again, he found himself wishing he could erase everything he had done. He wished he could have a second chance to make things good. He felt thankfulness towards the Beta, who saved him from his hell. And a bunch of feelings he didn’t understand completely yet.

That’s how he found him risking his life with the Ghost Riders in order to keep Liam safe. He didn’t understand why, but he felt this sudden need to protect him, to make sure he was safe. Maybe because when he looked into his eyes when he brought him back, he felt safe. For the first time in months, he felt safe. So Theo dragged Liam into the elevator and fought the Ghost Riders alone, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach when he heard Liam screaming “no” against the closed elevator doors. He had been the bait to save Liam. He barely made it out alive, but seeing that stupid blue eyed beta jumping on a horse which he didn’t even know how to ride, made him understand that he did the right think. That if he had died trying to save him, it would have been okay.

But neither of them died. They actually were all alive. Theo was alive, and was free. But he knew they only brought him back because they needed him, and he couldn’t blame them. The worst part was that it was all his fault. So he thought that he hadn’t even got the right to feel scared of being put into hell again.

“You made me broke the sword, remember?” Liam asked.

“Just making sure.” Theo said.

“I wouldn’t have put you in hell again, even if you really deserve it.” Liam said.

Theo looked at him for a minute. He had listened to his heartbeat.

_Liam wouldn’t have put him back in hell._

“I know.” Theo said.

“You know?” Liam asked.

“I know that I deserve to be in hell so thank you, for bringing me back, even if it was in order to save your pack.” Theo said.

It felt strange for him talking about these things. He felt vulnerable.

Liam was looking at him with an adorable frown on his face.

“Look, Liam.” Theo said, licking his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t believe me, but I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done.”

“You’re sorry?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Theo said, looking down to his feet. He couldn’t stand the eye contact anymore, it was making him weak.

“You know that saying sorry doesn’t fix things?” Liam voice brought him back from his trance. He looked at the beta again. “I know, and I’ll prove you that I mean it. I’ll gain your trust back, if you let me.” Theo said.

“Well, saving my ass tonight was a good start.” Liam said, offering Theo a small smile.

Theo couldn’t help but smiling back at him at that was the happiest he had felt in months.

“Liam, are you coming?” Hayden shouted from distance, breaking the little bubble which was isolating them from the rest of the world.

“So...you’ll stay in Beacon Hills?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Theo breathed out.

“Good.” Liam said, before turning his back to him and reaching Hayden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweethearts! This is my first attempt to write a story so I have absolutely no idea of what I’m doing. I’m used to writing one shots or drabbles (you can read them on my tumblr blog).  
> Also, english is not my first language, so forgive me for my errors.  
> I hope you enjoy this little ride with these two small beans :)


	2. You’re not that guy anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight talking in Theo's truck.

Liam let himself wonder in the preserve. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to clear his mind because there was way too much activity in his brain. He could literally hear his heart pounding in his ears. It was going too fast. His thoughts were flowing too fast and he felt like it was suffucating him.

Hayden left. She just left. She left Liam with a hole in the middle of his heart. She left Liam without an anchor, and he could feel that he was losing control, he could feel the wolf in himself under his skin.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't tell Scott about it because he didn't want to let him down. He knew that he was leaving soon and that he would left Liam in charge, he couldn't tell him that he still had trouble controlling himself. Moreover, something bad was happening in Beacon Hills, and he really had to try to keep himself together. He couldn't lose control.

He stopped when he get to the highest point, where he could see all the city. It apparently looked quiet, but Liam knew troubles were coming. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Trying to make everything stop. Then a scent hit his nose and as soon as Liam smelt it, he found himself slowly calming down. His hearbeat slowed and he finally stopped to overthink. At the first, he didn't realise what exactly had happened. Then he inhaled again, and he realised that scent was familiar. He kept following it, and when it became stronger, he realised what was it.

Theo. It was his scent.

Ignoring the fact that Theo's scent for some reasons calmed him down, he followed it until he spotted a blue truck. He could hear Theo's hearbeat in there. He slowly got closer to the car, until he saw the chimera lying down on the backseat, a small blanket covering him. He didn't realise Liam was there until he knocked gently on the window car. Theo snapped from his trance, looking at the beta behind the window. He put the blanket away, getting up.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Theo said, closing the car door.

"Just walking." Liam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liam said.

But Theo was a good observer. He noticed the bag under Liam's eyes. He noticed the way his eyes didn't sparkle like usual. He noticed how tired he looked.

"Are you sure?" Theo tried again.

"Yes, Theo, I'm okay." Liam said.

"Completely okay?" Theo asked.

"Are you going to keep repeating the same question?" Liam asked.

"Probably. At least until I get an answer that I believe." Theo said, leaning against the truck.

He looked at the beta, crossing his arms. Liam looked down, suddenly feeling exposed. Of course, he couldn't have fooled Theo. He asked himself if it was because he was a good liar or because he knew him too well. Theo opened the door of the truck, grabbing the blanket before closing it again. He jumped on the back of the truck, putting the blanket down, and patted the spot next to him, inviting Liam to join him. Liam didn't even know why, but he did so, without any hesitations.

"So, what happened?" Theo asked when Liam sat next to him.

"Hayden left." He said, looking at his hands. "She just left. I know she did it to protect her sister, but how could she leave me? Scott and the others are gonna leave soon, I can't do this alone. She was supposed to help me." He continued.

"You're not alone Liam, you know that?" Theo asked.

"I know.. but it's different, you get it? She was my partner. And I know that I'm being selfish, but she shoul have chose me, because I would have chose here over anything else." Liam said.

Theo looked at him, really not knowing what to say. He found himself hating Hayden for making Liam sad. And he found himself wishing he could do something to make things better, but he wasn't Hayden.

"Do you think I'm selfish?" Liam asked.

"You? Liam, did you forget who you're talking to? I killed your alpha and betrayed all your pack in order to get power. And then, I killed mine. You could never top to that." Theo said.

"Well, you're right." Liam said. "But I know you're not that guy anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Theo asked.

"Because I saw it. In the way you saved me that night, in the way you're here talking to me now. I don't know, but there's something different about you. I can feel that you're human. I can smell you're chemosignals, and I can hear the changes in your heartbeat. It didn't use to be like this before." Liam said, leaving Theo completely speechless.

He didn't know how to feel about it. Part of him felt threatened, because he suddenly was vulnerable. But another part of him, was happy that Liam thought that about him.

"She was your first love Liam, you have the right to feel like this. You're a good guy, selfish is the last word I would use to describe you." Theo said, changing subject.

"Yeah, she was." Liam said, with a small smile on his lips.

"Do you think you'll ever love someone else the way you loved her?"

That question left Theo's lips before he could stop himself. He really didn't know why he wanted to know it.

"Yeah, why not." Liam said. "Scott's mum always says that we fall in love more than once. And you?"

"Me what?" Theo asked.

"Have you ever fell in love?" Liam asked, genenuinely curious.

"Nope." Theo said.

"Really? Never?" Liam asked.

"You know, between Dread Doctors and plotting murders I didn't really had time. Not that I cared." Theo said.

"Cared. So you care about it now?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. What's it like?" Theo asked, looking at Liam. "To be in love, I mean."

"You feel like you're on cloud nine. You feel like you have someone who got your back whatever it happens. You feel like you have someone who completely understands you. You feel like whatever it happens, you will always have a reason to smile at the end of the day." Liam tried to explain.

"Sounds good." Theo said.

"It is. Maybe one day you'll tell me about it." Liam said. Theo laughed, but Liam knew it was a sarcastic laugh which masked a certain sadness.

"It doesn't sound like something I deserve." Theo said.

Liam didn't know what to say. He wanted to say Theo that he deserved love. That deep down, he was just a kid who needed to be loved. Because Liam knew that Theo wasn't born that way, they made him. But still, it was too hard to forget him for what he had done. Liam was starting to do it, he knew it, but it was too soon to say something like that to Theo.

"Wait. What were you doing here in you truck in the middle of the night?"

"Trying to sleep." Theo said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"In your truck..?" Liam asked.

"I don't exactly have a place to go so yeah, in my truck."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Liam said.

"And who would have cared, Liam?" Theo asked.

"Me." Liam said.

Theo stared at him in shook. "It's fine, don't worry."

"It's not. You're living out there like a homeless person." Liam said in disbelief.

"I am a homeless person, Liam." Theo said.

Liam looked at him for a moment. The fact that the beta was worrying about him made something inside Theo's stomach flinch. 

"Come home with me." Liam said.

"What?" Theo breathed out, wondering if Liam really had said that words.

"Come home with me. You can sleep on my couch. I mean, it's not the best, but surely better than the backseat of your truck." Liam said.

"You want me to come home with you?" Theo repeated.

Liam looked at him with amusement on his face. He found it funny how Theo was looking at him completely shocked.

"C'mon." Liam said, jumping out of the truck. Then he sat in the passenger seat, wainting for Theo. He did, reclutantly. He was stil trying to realise what was happening.

 

One hour later, he was on the couch of Liam's living room. He could hear the beta showering on the upper floor. The television was playing a movie quietly on the background and Theo tried to distract himself. 

Twenty minutes later, a fresh showered Liam went downstairs. His hair were still wet and Theo had to take a moment for getting over how handsome he looked.

"I hope you don't mind." Theo said, gesturing toward the tv.

"I don't. I brought you a pillow and a blanket." Liam said, handing the stuff to Theo.

"Thanks." Theo said quietly. He still couldn't believe how kind Liam was being to him.

"Goodnight." Liam said.

"Night." Theo said, when Liam was already disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part two is here!  
> If you like it, please leave some kudos <3


	3. Please no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam find solace in each other.

Theo was out there, checking the perimeter while Liam, Scott and Malia were in the tunnels, trying to help Lori to save Brett.

Everything seemed okay, but Theo knew something was wrong. He knew something bad was going to happen very soon. But this time, it wasn't a supernatural threath. No Beasts, no Ghost Riders, no Wild Hunt, no Darach. 

Hunters. And the only people in danger were the ones who had always risked their lives in order to save Beacon Hills. Theo thought that he could have run away and put as many miles as he could between him and Beacon Hills. But he didn't. So here he was, helping a pack which didn't even consider him as a member. But he was okay with that, as long as they kept him around. Because since he was back from hell, lonliness scared Theo to death. 

Theo was a surviver. He had never needed someone. Yes, he had needed people to get what he wanted, to get power. But he had never felt this strange need of being in company of _someone_. He had never felt like he couldn't make it on his own. And he had never felt scared of dying. Not even the Beast had managed to scare Theo, because he had always thought that he was strong. Stronger than anything else. But now, Theo was feeling everything but strong. He felt scared, he felt vulnerable, and most of all, he hadn't got control like he used to. Theo had never needed an anchor, but lately he started to feel this need of anchoring himself to something. To _someone._

He felt like he couldn't anchor himself to the real world. Sometimes he could still hear Tara's voice taunting him. Sometimes he could still see red. He could still feel the coldness in his bones and his sister hand tightening around his heart. He unconsciously looked for Liam whenever this happened, and then he could see _blue_ again.

Theo didn't know what was wrong with him. He only knew that he came back from hell with a bounch of feelings and nobody had given him a manual about how to use them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a loud roar. A lound, angry, painful roar. Liam.

Theo's eyes glowed yellow and he ran to Liam. The scene in front of him broke him. Brett and Lori's lifeless bodies were on the cold coment, their hands intertwined. Liam was next to them, sobbing. 

They were dead. Theo didn't really know them well, but it was like their death meant the fact that the danger was real. Another sob from Liam made Theo's heart ache. Theo kneeled down next to Liam, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Liam.." Theo wishpered softly.

"They're dead. They're dead, Theo." Liam sobbed, trembling. 

Theo took off his jacket and gently put it on the beta's shoulder. 

"Liam." Theo said, grabbing his shoulders. "I promise you, we won't stop until we avenge them. Whoever did this, is gonna regret it." Theo said.

 "You'll help me?" Liam asked.

"I will." Theo said. Liam nodded, seeming a lot calmer now. "C'mon, Iet's go home." Theo said getting up. That's when he noticed Scott and Malia there. Theo mouthed an _I got him_ to Scott, who nodded at Theo.

* * *

In the first nights he had spent on Liam's couch, Theo used to have the tv on because being alone in an unfamiliar room made him nervous. But he soon felt safe there. He felt like he could let his guard down. All he needed to do was listening to Liam's heartbeat upstairs, and he would instantly feel safe. He still watched tv, but just to keep him company.

That night, the tv was off. Everything was off and Theo sat on the couch, in the darkness. The only noise in the room was his brain. He could hear it overthinking. Brett and Lori's death had shaken him more than he tought. Seeing Liam like that had made something inside of him broke. But most of all, the awarness of the danger being real left him with a taunting thought: what if something happened to Liam?

Theo didn't know why, but the tought of losing Liam made him gasp for air. 

Theo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Liam coming downstairs. He snapped back when the beta sat next to him. 

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Liam said after a few minutes of silence.

"No. Of course not." Theo said, and Liam give him a small smile, but Theo could still smell sadness and regret for him.

"You know it's not your fault, don't you?" Theo asked.

"I know, but I still feel like I could have done something." Liam said.

"You did everything you could have done, Liam. I know that. I don't even doubt it." Theo said. 

"How can you be so sure?" Liam asked.

Theo remembered how he had asked him the same questions a few weeks earlier and how Liam's answer had somehow reassured him. So he tried to do the same.

"Because you're a good guy, Liam. You are one of the kindest person I've ever met. I know for sure that you would have risked your life for them if there was a slight chance to save them." 

* * *

Liam woke up with a piercing scream. He had fell asleep with Theo on the couch. A strong scent hit his nose. Fear. 

He looked at Theo, who seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare. He was shifting and mormoring something which sounded like a lullaby of _no please._

Liam sat up, worried, when Theo screamed again. His eyes were closed, but there were tears rolling down his cheecks. The scent of fear became so strong that was making Liam sick. 

He slowly approached Theo, trying to wake him up. But he seemed so stuck in his nightmare that nothing was working. Liam started to panick because Theo looked devastated and he didn't know how to bring him back.

"Theo." He said with a light roar, fleshing his eyes yellow. 

Theo woke up, his eyes mirroring Liam's. He blinked a few times, his eyes returning to the usual hazel colour. 

"Where's Tara?" Theo asked horrified, his eyes scanning the room.

"Tara's not here, Theo." Liam said softly. "She's dead." Theo stared at him for a moment. He brought his hand on Liam's chest, touching where his heart was. He closed his eyes, listening to Liam's heartbeat.

"It's still there. You're okay." Theo said, calming himself down.

"I'm okay." Liam said confused. 

After a few moments Theo seemed to realised what had happened. He took back his hand immediately, as if Liam's skin burnt. "I'm sorry." He wishpered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked.

"My sister." Theo said, after a few moments of silence. "She keeps taunting me like she did when I was in hell. But this time it was different. She didn't take my heart. She took yours." Theo said.

Liam didn't know what to say. 

"I'm fine. You're fine. We're here, Tara's not. You're not in hell anymore Theo. She can't keep taunting you." Liam said.

"She can and she will. And I deserve it." Theo said.

Liam wanted to say him that he had to forgive himself, but the words were stuck in his troath.

"Do you want to be alone?" Liam asked.

"No!" Theo almost screamed. "Please."

"I'll stay here. Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Liam asked, and Theo nodded.

But as Theo slept peacefully next to him, Liam kept taunting himself with a question for the rest of the night.

_Why did Tara took his heart?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is here!


	4. Nothing to fix.

_Theo._

_That voice rang in his head like a bell, making him realise that he was in the morgue again. Theo wondered if someone had dragged him back to hell or he was just living another nightmare._

_Theo._

_He turned around, looking at the door. He knew that she was close. He knew that she was gonna rip his -her- heart out again, slowly. There's no way he could avoid it, so he closed his eyes, waiting for everything to stop. He just wanted everything to stop._

_But then the door opened, and Theo saw something he wasn't expecting for sure. Tara was there, looking at him, with a sadic smile on her face. But she wasn't going to take his heart._

_Liam was there. Tara had him, her hand in his chest, gripping his heart. The beta looked at him with an horrified expression on his face, his blue eyes open wide. Theo desperately wanted to help him, but he couldn't move. His body froze as he saw Tara tightening the grip and then ripping Liam's heart out. His body fell lifeless on the cold floor and Theo stared at him. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to do something but he couldn't._

Theo opened his eyes wide, gasping for air. The smell of blood hit his nose. He looked at his hands and saw his claws piercing the skin. That's what brought him back. Tara had found her way inside his brain again. Theo was so tired of that feeling. He just couldn't handle it anymore. He allowed himself to cry, his tears mixing with the water running down from the shower. 

He stayed under the warm water for a while, wishing it could take away not only his blood but also all the dirt that was inside of him. He had felt absolutely nothing for most of his life and now he was being consumed by regret. He had always tought that what he had done to Tara was right, but now he would have trade everything just to go back to the time and make things right. But he couldn't. And he was paying the price now. Theo knew for sure that she would have taunt him for the rest of his life and even after. Because he knew that he'll end up in hell with her again. 

As soon as he stepped in Liam's room to grab his clothes, something hit him. He had been having nightmares since he came back from hell, but something had changed recently. Why the hell was Tara using Liam to hurt him?

A strange feeling made his stomach flinch. He grabbed his phone, sending a text to Liam to see if everything was okay at school.

He got dressed and then checked his phone but Liam hadn't answered back. So he tried to call him, but he didn't pick up. Theo threw his phone on the bed, passing a hand through his hair. He was worried and he didn't even know why. That's when he figured it out.

Tara was using Liam to hurt Theo because since he came back from hell, Theo had been worrying about the beta way too much. He sat on the bed, realisation hitting him like a train. He remembered every single time he had saved Liam's life, everytime he had been worried about him and now everything made sense.

Tara knew that forcing Theo to watch Liam dying and not being able to do something to avoid it was way more painful than kill himself.

He wondered how could he have gone from not caring at all to caring about someone so much. But somehow, he did. That's why he got up, grabbed his keys and went to the school to check on Liam.

The scent of Liam's blood hit him as soon as he was outside the building. He followed it and so he found Liam. In a classrom. Being beaten by Gabe and Nolan. He tried so hard to not lose control, to not kill them with his own hands but it was too hard. The scent of Liam's blood and pain was making very hard for him to not shift and tear them apart.

"Enough!" He yelled, stepping into the classroom. Both Nolan and Gabe turned in his direction and let Liam go. He fell onto the floor, hissing in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" Theo asked.

"Just having fun with this little beta. We thought he could beat us but apparently he can't." Gabe said.

Theo laughed. "Then why don't you try with me? Do you think you can beat me?" Theo said. He saw Nolan gasp, clearly terrified by Theo. But Gabe looked quite confident. 

"Why not." Gabe said, trying to puch him in the face but Theo didn't even flinch when Gabe's fist hit his jaw. Gabe, on the other hand, held his hand in pain.

Theo grabbed both Nolan and Gabe by the collar of their t-shirt, lifting them. "You listen to me very carefully." Theo said. "If you ever lay a finger on Liam again, I'll kill you both with my own claws, and I'll make it a slow and painful death, I can assure you." He said, and then let them go. Then he helped Liam to get up from the floor and took him to his truck.

* * *

"I know what you're doing." Theo said. He helped Liam to sit on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"You let them beat the shit out of you because you think you deserve it. Because of what happened to Brett and Lori." Theo said.

Liam looked at him. He felt so exposed. He found it amusing how Theo could easily read him, in a certain way. But he also felt terribly vulnerable. Because everyone else had bought the excuse of him letting Gabe and Nolan beat him because he didn't want to lose control and kill them, but of course Theo didn't. Everything was different with Theo. Theo himself was different now. He seemed to always know what was going into Liam's mind. He always understood how he was feeling. And lately, he had never failed to make him feel better.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to help them. But we can to something to stop the hunters and we can avoid this happening to someone else." Theo said.

"Okay." Liam said. Theo nodded and then went to the bathroom. Liam heard him searching for something in the cabinet. He came back to the bedroom after a few minutes with disinfectant and cotton wool. He kneeled down in front of Liam and started to disinfect the wounds on his face.

"You know they're gonna heal anyway." Liam wishpered, trying to make those words sound casual but his voice betrayed him. The kindness in Theo's gesture shook him in more than a way. For someone with so many blood on his hands, he was so capable of caring. And Liam didn't know why, but Theo caring for him made something warm spread in his stomach.

"I know." Theo said, offering him a small smile.

A smile, not a smirk. What a wonderful sight.

"Are you hurt?" Theo asked when he was done. 

"I'm fine, I'll heal." Liam said. "Why were you at school?" Liam asked.

"I.. uh, I had things to do." Theo said.

"You were a better liar before hell." Liam said.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Well, I came back with some things to fix." Theo said.

"You don't need to fix anything. It's okay to be like this. It make you look more.." Liam said.

"More what?" Theo asked.

"More human." Liam said.

Theo looked at him, don't knowing what to say. He wanted to tell Liam that lying was not what he needed to fix. He wanted to say him that he couldn't be fixed because he would be damaged forever. He was cursed, his sister would always remember what he had done, no matter how hard Theo was trying to be better.

"Get some rest. You'll feel better when you wake up." Theo said, standing up.

"Will you stay?" Liam asked. "Please."

And Theo couldn't say no to those blue eyes.

So he laid down next to him.

And when Liam held his hand while he was sleeping Theo tought that maybe he had a change to get fixed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 is here! Tell me if you liked it in a comment. :)


	5. You look ridiculous.

"You ripped my t-shirt." 

"Yeah, you broke my nose. Twice." Theo said. "It healed, and you broke it again. Two times!" 

Liam looked at him, before punching him again. "Three times!" He said, holding back a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you." Theo said, holding his nose, blood dropping from it.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Then Liam started to laugh.

"What?" Theo snapped. He tried to sound angry, but he was way too happy to see the beta smiling.

"You look ridicolous." Liam said, still laughing.

"What? Have you seen yourself?" Theo said, and at this point he was smiling too.

Liam looked at his ripped t-shirt covered in blood, then looked back to Theo and started laughing again. Theo joined him. They didn't know why they were laughing when hunters were on their way to the old zoo, but Liam found it nice to have a few moments of happiness among all the fear and anger he was feeling in those days.

But, of course, it didn't last long. Their little moment was interrupted when Gerard, Monroe and their stupid army arrived. And happiness faded away quickly, leaving Liam alone with his anger again. He could feel it, boiling under his sking, begging to come out. He felt the need of blood. Blood on his hands, on his claws. He wanted to kill them and it scared him, because he knew that he could not control it. Not his time, not with the Anuk-ite there. 

"They're gonna see you." Theo said, but Liam ignored him. "Step back." He said again, but Liam was too lost on his own anger. Nolan was there. And Liam wanted to rip his troath out so bad. Theo had to grab him and pull him back, but the abrupt action caught Nolan's attention.

The hunter tried to shot him with an arrow, but Liam was on him before he could do anything. He could feel Nolan's heart beat so fast, he could sense his fear and his desire to kill him was becoming too strong. He hit the wall multiple times, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He was so close to hit Nolan, when everything went black.

* * *

Liam woke up in Theo's truck. The chimera was driving. It was dark outside.

"You're awake." Theo said with a small smile. "I had to knock you out."

"How many times?" Liam asked, holding his face. He could still feel the pain.

"Five." Theo said, still smiling like an idiot.

Liam had wanted to ask what was so funny about knocking him out, but he didn't. He couldn't explain why, but seeing Theo like this always made him feel a little lighter.

"I almost killed him." Liam said. It wasn't a question.

"But you almost broke your hand trying not to." Theo said.

"I was going to hit him. I would have, if hadn't stopped me." Liam.

"I know what's going on." Theo said. Liam looked at him, silently telling him to continue. "Hayden was your anchor. She left. And then the Anuk-ite came, and made everything worse." Theo said.

Liam find himself amused. It always amazed him how well Theo could read him.

"But the Anuk-ite causes fear, not anger." Liam said.

"People don't feel only one emotion at time." Theo said. "Which is why you're angry when you're afraid." Theo said.

"If the Anuk-ite is doing this to me, what is gonna do to the others?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. But you have to find another anchor, Liam. You have to find something to ground you, something which helps you to stay in control." Theo said.

"Or someone?" Liam asked.

"Whatever you want." Theo said.

"How can you be so calm about his?" Liam asked. "How are you not affected by this?"

"Trust me, I am." Theo said.

He was not gonna tell him how Liam was grounding him. He was not gonna tell him how he had never needed an anchor in his life, but here he was, finding in the beta with anger issue the person who grounds him whenever he feels like he's losing it. He's not gonna tell him how his nightmares seems to have lessened since he gave him a roof. 

"And what grounds you? Who is your anchor?" Liam asked.

"Power used to be what grounded me. Everything I did, was in order to become poweful. That's what grounded me." Theo said.

"But it's not like than anymore, is it?" Liam said.

"No." Theo said. 

"And you're not gonna tell me who your anchor is?" Liam asked.

"You would not believe me anyway." Theo said.

* * *

 

Liam was back in his room. He had showered and was now in his clean sheets. But he couldn't sleep. He seemed to be fine when he was in the car with Theo. He was calm, and wasn't angry anymore. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The house was quiet, so he focused his hearing on the heartbeat downstairs. Theo was still awake.

_Theo._

He sat on the bed when realisation hit him. He was calm in the truck because Theo was there. Like it had appened in the preserve. Theo's scent calmed him. He felt himself too tired to think about the possibility of Theo being his anchor. He just wanted to sleep. And his wolf apparently wanted Theo.

So he quickly grabbed his phone, sending a text to Theo.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked, as soon as he was in Liam's room.

"Yeah. I just.. can you stay here tonight and please don't make questions?" Liam said.

Theo furrowed his eyebrows, but joined Liam in the bed anyways. 

And he didn't make questions. He didn't ask himself why Liam inhaled deep the moment Theo laid on the pillow. He didn't ask himself why sleeping next to him felt so right. He just fell asleep. And for the first times in months, he dreamed of a certain blue-eyed beta. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was a beautiful dream. 


	6. Why do you keep trying to save me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments you're leaving to this story. I really appreciate them.  
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me on my tumblr blog, I'm softheo. :)

"Are you really going to kill him?" 

Liam stopped, his grip on Gabe softened. He looked at Theo's reflection on the mirror, next to glass cracks and Gabe's blood. Then he turned to look at him. 

"I mean, I don't care if you do, but have you thought this trough? Any ideas where are we going to take the body? Nobody saw you grab him, did they? Because that would be a problem." Theo said.

Liam turned his attention to Gabe again, pushing his head against the broken mirror. His anger had taken over him. Liam could only see blood. Liam wanted blood. Gabe's, exactly. "I don't care", he said, loving how poweful was feeling in that moment, having control over his life.

"I don't care either. At least let me help, I'm the one with experience here. We kill him, we have to find witnesses and kill them too. Which means we are gonna need shovels, some plastic bags.." Theo said.

Liam took a deep breath. He let go of Gabe, looking at the mess on the mirror. "You made your point." Liam said, feeling the control over his wolf again.

"You didn't kill him. It's progress." Theo said.

"Why do you keep trying to save me? You think it will make Scott forget about everything you did? Still let you into the pack? Scott is never gonna trust you?" Liam said.

"Is that what you think?" Theo said. Liam was a little surprised because of his reaction. He seemed hurt. "You're unbelievable." Theo said, shaking his head. He was leaving the locker room, but stopped just before reaching the door. "I know Scott's never gonna trust me and I honestly don't care. But I tought you trusted me. God, I was ready to help you if you would have killed him, I was willing to take the blame. And you think what? That I'm doing this for Scott?" He said.

"Then why are you doing this?" Liam asked.

"Because of you." Theo shouted. 

_Because I care about you. Because I know what regret feels like. Because I don't want you to become a murder like me. Because I love the fact that I'm the only one who can help you with you anger. Because I trust you. Because I like thinking that you're my friend. That you care for me like I care for you._

There were so many things Theo wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. "Because of you." He simply said. 

"And you expect me to believe you?" Liam said.

"You know what? Fuck you, Liam. You let me in your house, you held my hand to sleep and now you're acting like I'm the enemy all over again? If you can't believe the fact that I saved you because I actually wanted you to be safe then ok, next time you'll need me I won't be there to save you." Theo said, and then left the room.

Liam stood there, looking at the bloody mirror, thinking that it wasn't the only mess he had made.

* * *

It was three am but Liam was wide awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Theo hadn't come back home that night. And Liam thought that it was crazy, but he was now familiar with hearing his stupid heartbeat downstairs. 

Liam asked himself how could he have been so stupid. Theo did everything he could to keep Liam safe and Liam did what? Got him angry and now he was alone, out there, with hunters ready to kill him. That tought made him anxious. He got up. He had to find him. He had to tell him that he was sorry and beg him to came back home. He need to know that he was safe. 

He put his shoes on and jumped out of the window, running across the streets and trying to pick his scent. He went straight to the preserve, knowing that he would have found him there. 

He heard a heartbeat, and a scent. But it wasn't Theo.

Gabe.

Liam couldn't figure out what was happening than Theo appeared in front of him, catching an arrow clearly addressed to him.

"I give you three seconds to run, or this time I won't stop him from killing you." Theo said, growling.

Gabe run away, but Theo stood there, with the arrow in his hands, not looking at Liam.

"You said you wouldn't have saved me again.." Liam said sofly.

 "It's not my fault that you're stupid enough to come here alone in the middle of the night." Theo said.

"I was looking for you." Liam admitted.

"Me?" Theo asked, turning around so he could look at him.

"Yeah, I was worried about you. You didn't come home. And I know why, so I wanted to say sorry." Liam said. "I'm sorry for what I said, it's just.."

"You didn't think I had feelings to hurt, did you?" Theo said. Liam didn't answer. There was no need to.

"I'm not blaming you. It's my fault." Theo said. Liam didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. "Well, guess what? I came back from hell with feelings and I haven't figured out yet how to use them. I guess I'm not doing a good job." Theo said, with a sad smile.

"You are." Liam said. Theo snapped his head, looking at the beta. "I think you're my anchor, Theo." Liam said.

"I kinda of knew that." Theo said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Liam asked.

"Because I didn't think it was something you would be happy about." Theo said.

"Well, yeah, at the first it was stupid just to think about it but now, I think it makes sense. I don't know where I would be without you. And I'm not just talking about the times you saved my life. I'm referring to everytime you saved me from myself." Liam said.

Theo looked at Liam in complete shook. He couldn't believe Liam was telling things like that to him. It was still difficult for him to open up and talk about his feelings, but for some reason, Theo trusted Liam with everything.

"Do you remember the other day? When you asked me who my anchor is?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. You said I wouldn't believe you." Liam said.

"You." Theo wishpered.

"What?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"You're my anchor, Liam. I know you might not believe me, but you are. I guess it makes sense, because you were the first thing I saw when I came back from hell. So I always look out for you whenever I feel like I'm losing it. You remind me that I'm here. That I'm real. That this is real. You're here everytime she tries to take her heart back. You don't let her do it, even if you don't know it."

By the time Theo had finished talking, Theo had tears in his eyes and Liam couldn't handle it. He could handle evil Theo, sassy Theo, asshole Theo, but not Theo crying and pouring his emotions out to him.

Theo had just admitted that Liam was his anchor and he couldn't believe it. He didn't completely understand what he was talking about, but Liam knew it had to do with his sister. A sob interrupted his thoughts. That sound made Liam's heart broke.

_I was so wrong._

Liam didn't know what to do, so he did something they both needed. He hugged Theo. That made the chimera sob even more, but then Liam started to run his arm gently long his back, and he felt Theo's muscles realax, his breathing and his hearthbeat slowing down. Theo hugged Liam back and Liam couldn't help but bury his head in the chimera's neck, inhaling that scent that always made him calmer.

"Come back home, please." Liam said, stepping back.

"Okay." Theo said.

"And you're sleeping in my bed." Liam said.

"And I won't make questions." Theo said, smiling.

"Not tonight." 

 

 


End file.
